1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches, as used for example on an enclosure element to releasably maintain the closure element in a closed state and, more particularly, to a control mechanism for changing the state of the latch. The invention is also directed to a system including the control mechanism and latch.
2. Background Art
Push-button types of actuators are used to operate latch systems on doors, lids, and other types of closures, in a number of different environments. It is known to simultaneously operate multiple rotary or slide bolt latches through a push-button actuator. It is also known to use a push-button actuator for operating a single rotary or slide bolt latch.